


The Demon from within (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [18]
Category: Rosemary's Baby (1968), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Exorcisms, Hallucinations, Internal Conflict, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possession, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Gavin comes across an old acquaintance who turned into a vicious spirit able to destroy his mind. It's a race against time for his friends to save him; would Ichabod and Jenny be successful?Takes place after the final episode, "Freedom."
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	The Demon from within (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Demon from within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787389) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUsGoteSG8o&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=4).


End file.
